Moments of Love
by CloakBlade
Summary: "Rachel was the complete opposite. She was unpopular and almost invisible. People only saw her when they wanted to make fun of her. Quinn wasn't like those people...She always saw Rachel and it terrified her." These are the moments that led Quinn to completely fall in love with Rachel. Faberry.


Author's Note: I was in the mood to write this Faberry fanfic. This takes place in an AU and it's in Quinn's POV. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Crush by David Archuleta.

**Moments of Love **

Rachel Berry.

Quinn wasn't supposed to like her.

They were from two different worlds. Quinn was the head cheerio. The head bitch in charge. The most popular girl in William McKinley High.

Rachel was the complete opposite. She was unpopular and almost invisible. People only saw her when they wanted to make fun of her.

Quinn wasn't like those people.

She saw Rachel's argyle sweaters and short shirts. She saw the way her long brown hair would sway as she walked down the hallways. She even saw her song covers on MySpace. She always saw Rachel and it terrified her.

She wasn't supposed to like her. She wasn't supposed to like girls. She was supposed to like boys. She was taught by her parents to only like boys, so she repressed her feelings. She dealt with them in such a twisted and unhealthy way.

She bullied Rachel. She ordered the football team to throw slushies at her. She called her man-hands, RuPaul, and other insults that defeminized her.

That wasn't enough though.

Quinn had to prove to herself that she wasn't gay, so she dated Finn Hudson. She didn't enjoy his kisses. She didn't get aroused when he touched her. Maybe it was just him? Maybe she would feel different if it was another boy?

So she had sex with Puck and it confirmed everything.

She was gay.

There was no point in denying it, but she couldn't come out of the closet. Her parents would burn her at the stake if they found out. She had no choice but to continue living a lie.

* * *

She almost forgot about her crush on Rachel, but then their U.S. History teacher assigned them as partners for a project.

They had to create a PowerPoint presentation on how the Muckrakers influenced the Progressive era. She wasn't worried about the contents of the project. After English, history was her favorite subject. What concerned Quinn was her partner.

Rachel probably hated her. Who wouldn't? Quinn had a crush on her, and she dealt with that crush in such a messed up way. She was sure Rachel didn't want nothing to do with her, so when Rachel approached her at her locker, the blonde was taken back.

"Quinn," Rachel mumbled.

She turned her head and gave her full attention to the brunette. The girl looked nervous. She was staring off to the side, purposely avoiding eye contact.

"Yes?"

"I know you don't like me, but can we just put that all that aside while we work on the project? This project is 25% of our grade. I don't want to get a bad grade, and I know you don't want too," Rachel pleaded.

Why was she nervous? If anyone should be nervous, it should Quinn. She was the one who tormented Rachel.

"Okay."

Rachel released a shaky breath, "okay?"

Quinn nodded her head, "okay."

"Okay, um," she paused to shyly tuck her long, brown hair behind her ears. "Are you free to meet after school today? We can meet at the library if you want."

A tiny smiled appeared on Quinn's face. Rachel looked kind of cute when she tucked her hair behind her ears. "Yes, I'm free and that sounds perfect."

"Okay, see then."

* * *

Quinn found herself staring Rachel that after noon at in the library. She never had a chance to look at her this close. She was afraid that if she got too close, someone would figure it out. Now, she was discovering new things about Rachel.

"You have a scar on your forehead."

Rachel looked up from her text book, looking a little confused at Quinn's sudden statement. "Excuse me?"

"You have a scar on your forehead," Quinn repeated. She never noticed it before because Rachel's bangs were always covering her forehead, but today, Rachel wore a red barrette. "How did you get that scar?"

"Oh." She smiled sheepishly. "When I was in preschool, a boy threw his tap shoe on my head."

Quinn couldn't resist giggling, "I'm sorry for laughing. I never heard something like that before."

"It's okay," Rachel softly chuckled. "People always laugh when I tell them that story."

"Why did he throw his shoe at you?" Quinn asked after she caught her breath.

"I was the best dancer in my class. I'd like to think he was jealous of my talent," Rachel boasted.

Rachel was right. She was talented. The blonde wouldn't openly admit this, but she enjoyed watching Rachel perform. There was something mesmerizing about her voice. She didn't _just_ hit the notes. She made the song her own, and she made you _feel_ the song. Maybe today Quinn could make an exception…

"He should be jealous. You _are _talented."

Rachel's eyes widen at Quinn's sudden compliment. "Did you just say that I'm talented?"

Quinn gazed at Rachel. She could see a faint blush appearing on the girl's cheeks. "Yes."

"Oh, um, I, um," she stammered, struggling to find the right words. "I'm sorry for being incoherent right now. I'm just a little shocked at what you just said. It's just that you've always…"

And Quinn immediately knew why Rachel was lost for words. It was difficult for Rachel to believe her when she left hateful comments on her videos on MySpace.

"Been awful to you," Quinn finished Rachel's sentence. She stared at Rachel with intent, eyes filled with regret and sorrow. "I have said and done so many hurtful things to you…and I never apologized…until today." She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Rachel, for everything."

Rachel was silent for a moment, taking in Quinn's apology. "I forgive you."

"You do?"

"I do."

* * *

They met everyday after school to work on their project. Quinn was surprised on how easy it was to work with Rachel. When it came to group projects, the blonde would usually be the one barking orders and telling her group mates what to do. According to Jacob Ben Israel's blog, Rachel was the same way. The other glee club members complained how difficult she was to work with. She would constantly annoy her teammates when she constantly expressed her displeasure.

It was different with them. They shared their ideas and took each other's criticism well. It was like they've been working together for a long time.

When it came time to practice their presentation, Rachel invited Quinn over to her place.

"If you want, you can come over to my place on Saturday so we can practice our presentation for Monday."

"Are you sure it's okay with your dads?" Quinn asked hesitantly. She knew Rachel told her dads about all the times she tormented her. No parent in their right mind would welcome their child's bully to their home.

Rachel rested her hand on Quinn's shoulder and a sudden warmth rose to fill Quinn at the touch. "It's okay." She comfortingly rubbed the blonde's shoulder. "I told my dads you apologized to me, and that we're on good terms now. They're fine with you coming over, so don't worry."

"Okay."

* * *

"So, how do you want to divide the presentation?"

Rachel didn't receive an answer to her question. She looked up from her laptop and saw Quinn slowly pace around her room, staring at every minuscule detail of the room.

"You know, I've always pictured your room to be pink."

Rachel arched her brow, "really?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Yes."

"Pink isn't a terrible color, but I wanted my room to be yellow because of what it means."

"Happiness and optimism."

"Exactly!"

"It suits you."

It did suit her. Rachel was constantly bullied, and yet, she remained hopeful and saw the best in people. If she didn't, she wouldn't have forgiven Quinn and gave her a second chance.

"You think so?"

Quinn stared at her with a piercing gaze, which caused Rachel to shyly tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I do."

"We should, um, practice the presentation. After all, we don't want to get a bad grade," Rachel babbled.

Quinn grinned, "sure."

* * *

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Rachel asked.

Quinn was unsure if she should accept Rachel's invitation. She didn't want to extend her stay at the Berry household.

"It's perfectly fine if you don't want to," Rachel assured her. "You said that your mom was going to be home late today. I don't know if she left dinner for you, so I figured you can eat dinner here."

And again, she was amazed by Rachel Berry. Only Rachel would invite her former tormentor over for dinner because she was concerned that Quinn didn't have anything to eat. How could Quinn say no to that?

"I would love to stay for dinner."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

"Hello, Quinn," LeRoy Berry greeted the blonde. "I'm glad that you are joining us for dinner."

"Thank you for having me over dinner, sir."

"Sir?" LeRoy chuckled. "You don't need to be so formal, Quinn. I insist you call me LeRoy."

"Okay, LeRoy."

"Now that we got that out of the way," LeRoy began, "I'm making burgers. Quinn, do you eat meat or are you vegetarian or vegan?"

"I eat meat."

"Wonderful! It's nice to have another meat eater in the house. Hiram has joined Rachel in the dark side this year," LeRoy joked.

"Daddy!" Rachel whined. "If anything, _you're _still in the dark side for consuming animal and diary products."

"I'm happy to join you in the dark side, LeRoy," Quinn chuckled. "I love bacon too much to give it up."

"That's what I like to hear!" LeRoy exclaimed. "How do you like your burger, Quinn?"

"Medium-rare."

"Perfect! The right way to cook a burger."

"Unbelievable," Rachel huffed.

"Rachel, why don't you call your dad in his study and tell him that dinner is almost ready?" LeRoy suggested.

"Okay, daddy." She turned her head towards Quinn. "I'll be back in a second."

* * *

"How is the presentation coming along?" Hiram asked after he took a bit out of his portabella mushroom burger.

"It's going great, dad. I'm thankful that Quinn is my partner for this project. She's quite the history buff," Rachel gushed.

"Is she now?" Hiram questioned.

"I wouldn't say that I'm a history buff, but it's my second favorite subject after English."

"English! Tell me, Quinn, do you have a favorite era in American literature?" Hiram asked.

Quinn pondered over for a moment. She had read countless of novels and poetry from the different eras of American literature. It was hard to choose. "I don't think I have a favorite because each era has its importance, but right now, I've been reading books about realism."

"Ah, realism!" Hiram exclaimed. "Let me guess, you've been reading John Steinbeck."

"Yes! _Of Mice and Men _was such a master piece. Steinbeck does a magnificent job illustrating the struggles and hardships of migrant American workers during the Great Depression."

"I completely agree with you, Quinn. Have you read _The Grapes of Wrath_?"

"I haven't Hiram, but it's on my reading list."

"When you do read it, I would love to hear your thoughts about it. Some argue that it's Steinbeck's best novel."

"Well, it looks like we have avid readers here," LeRoy commented.

"LeRoy, I'm just excited that I have someone to talk to about literature over dinner. I can't talk to you and Rachel because you two don't read," Hiram teased.

"Dad, I read!"

"Sweetie, your Cosmopolitan magazines don't count." Quinn let out a chuckle. "See," Hiram gestured to her, "Quinn agrees with me."

Rachel pouted and took a bite out of her portabella mushroom burger. Quinn couldn't help but smile at the sight. Rachel's tiny tantrum was adorable. She looked back at Hiram and LeRoy who shared a laugh, and for a moment, Quinn could see herself having dinner at the Berry household every night.

* * *

Their teacher gave them an A on their presentation and Rachel was ecstatic.

"Quinn! We got an A!"

"We did," the blonde lamented.

Rachel curiously eyed Quinn. "Why do you sound so sad? You should be happy! We were one of the few groups who received an A."

The brunette was right. She was sad, but not because of the grade they received. They were finished with their project, and that only meant one thing. They weren't going to meet up anymore.

"I'm happy that we got an A, but…"

"But what?"

Was she going to tell her? She was a closed-off person. She didn't like sharing her feelings. If she did, they would know too much about her. They might find out the truth. With Rachel, it was different. Quinn wanted to tell her things. Things that she never admitted to anyone before.

And she did.

"I'm going to miss spending time with you."

"Y-you're going to miss spending time with me?" Quinn nodded her head. "Why?"

"Because I like spending time with you."

Rachel's face flushed a shade of pink. She tucked her hair behind her ears, and Quinn couldn't help but gaze at her.

"You do that a lot, you know."

"Do what?"

Quinn smirked, "tuck your hair behind your ears when you're nervous or embarrass."

"Well, I can't help it! You just said that you like spending time with me!" she exclaimed. "No one likes spending time with me, well, except my dads."

Quinn's heart broke at her admission. At the surface, Rachel craved attention and she was stubborn and hard-headed. But once you look past those things, you can see how forgiving and caring she was, and that's what made her so amazing.

"For the record, I like spending time with you too."

Now, it was Quinn's turn to blush.

* * *

Let it be known that today was the day that Quinn Fabray protected Rachel Berry from a slushie.

Quinn opened her locker and stuffed her binder inside. She didn't need her binder right now since it was lunch time. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted David Karofsky strutting in the hallway, holding a Big Quench cup.

The blonde wondered who Karofsky was planning to slushie, so she scanned the hallway to see who was still there. Her eyes widen when she saw him making his way towards Rachel. She quickly looked at Karofsky and then back at Rachel. No doubt, that slushie was for her. Quinn slammed her locker shut and rushed to Rachel's side. She stood in front of Rachel to shield her from Karofsky's towering body.

"Fabray, get out of the way," Karofsky ordered. "I don't have time for this shit."

"Back off, Karofsky!" Quinn barked. "Don't you dare throw this slushie at her!"

Karofsky scoffed, "since when did you start caring about this loser, Fabray?"

"It's doesn't matter when!" she yelled. "The point is that Rachel is _off _limits!"

"I don't give a shit if you _say _that she's off limits. I don't listen to you, Fabray." He snickered, "now, I don't really care who I slushie, but if you don't move, this slushie is going to be all over your uniform."

"Quinn-" Rachel attempted to protest.

"It's okay, Rachel." Quinn interrupted her. "I can take it."

Karofsky shrugged his shoulders, "if you say so, Fabray," and then he threw the slushie at the blonde.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that," Rachel told the blonde as she gently wiped the slushie off of Quinn's face with a wash cloth. "I'm used to it."

And Quinn's heart broke at Rachel's admission. She was the reason why Rachel was used to being slushied.

"I'm sorry," Quinn blurted out.

"For what?" Rachel curiously asked.

"It's my fault why they slushie you so much," Quinn sighed. "I was the first one who ordered them to slushie you."

"Quinn, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself," Rachel comforted her. "You apologized to me and I forgave you."

Quinn softly chuckled, "you are amazing"

"I-I'm what?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"You are amazing," Quinn expressed as she adoringly looked at Rachel. "You didn't have to forgive me given our history, but you did. And now, you're helping me get this slushie off. No one else would do that. You're amazing, Rachel."

Rachel didn't respond to Quinn. Instead, a comfortable silence filled the room and Quinn was content in staring at Rachel.

After a few moments, the blonde broke the silence. "Am I going to smell like blueberry for the rest of the day?"

Rachel giggled. "Yes, that's why I always bring an extra pair of clothes. Do you have any spare clothes?"

"No, but Coach Sylvester usually has spare uniforms lying around. I'll just borrow one for today."

"You know, getting slushied is sort of an initiation in glee club."

Quinn's lips curved into a playful smile. She knew where Rachel was headed with this. "Really?"

"Yes, and since you got slushied today, I would say that you're practically in glee already."

Quinn smirked, "are you asking me to join glee?"

"Yes," Rachel nervously admitted. She then brought her hands to cover her flushed cheeks.

_God, she's so adorable. How can I say no to that? _

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll join glee."

* * *

Quinn joined glee club, but not without coercing Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce to join as well.

"I don't have a problem with you joining glee, Q, but why do B and I have to be there with you?" Santana complained. "I have better things to do like getting it on with my lady."

"Because, I don't want to be alone in glee."

"But Q, you're not going to be alone," Brittany pointed out. "Rachel is going to be there, right? She asked you to join."

With the mention of Rachel's name, Quinn's cheeks redden and she hoped Santana and Brittany wouldn't notice. She hasn't mentioned anything about her sexuality and about her crush on Rachel to them, but knowing Santana, she probably already figured it out.

"Q, do you like Rachel?" Santana whispered. "It's okay if you do, B and I won't judge you. In fact, B and I would know what you're going through."

Quinn could feel her She was right. If anyone would know what it was like being in the closet, it would be them two. Santana was in a closet for awhile because she didn't know how her parents and grandmother would react. As it turned out, Santana's mother and father accepted her. Her grandmother, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with Santana.

And that was Quinn's biggest fear. She was afraid that her family wouldn't accept her.

A tear rolled down on her face. "Yes, I like Rachel."

"Q, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Santana wondered.

"Santana and I love you no matter what, Q."

"I was in denial for so long. My family would burn me at the stake if they found out," Quinn confessed. "And if I told you and Brittany, it would have made my feelings for her real. I didn't want that."

"What changed then?" Santana asked.

"I started spending time with her…and I actually got to _know_ her."

"And?"

"And she's amazing." Quinn released a sigh. "But I don't think she likes me back, so I'll get over my crush."

"I don't think you should get over your crush, Q," Brittany argued.

"Why?" Quinn curiously asked her friend.

"Because I think Rachel likes you too."

Quinn's eyes widen at Brittany's declaration. "What?!"

"B, what makes you say that?"

"Because she's always looking at Q."

"She's always looking at me?" Quinn repeated.

"Yes, she looks at you when we're walking down the hallways and when we eat lunch at the cafeteria. She always has this dreamy look on her face too," Brittany answered. "So, if I were you, I wouldn't get over your crush. Take a chance."

Quinn couldn't stop her lips from curving into a stupid, lovesick grin. "She likes me."

"B, I think you broke her."

* * *

Quinn made a decision. She was going to tell Rachel that she liked her, but she didn't know how to do it. She never confessed her feelings to someone she liked, so she was lost. Rachel loved music, so maybe Quinn could serenade her?

Yes, that would work! She just needed to find the perfect song that conveyed what she was feeling.

_Can't Help Falling in Love with You? _No, that wouldn't work. She had feelings for Rachel, but she wasn't in love with her yet.

_One in a Million by Hannah Montana? _No, too Disney.

_Beautiful Soul? _Rachel did have a beautiful soul, but the song just didn't _feel_ right.

She wanted to choose a song that expressed what she was feeling. She was sure of her feelings for Rachel, but she wasn't sure of Rachel's. Was there a song that conveyed that?

And after a while, Quinn found the perfect song.

* * *

Quinn was pacing back and forth in the auditorium. After their history class, she asked Rachel if she could meet her at the auditorium before glee today. She could be here at any moment. She took a deep breath to calm down. What was she thinking? This was such a stupid idea! Whoever head of someone confessing their feelings through a song? This wasn't High School Musical. Maybe there was time to back out?

"Quinn," Rachel called out.

There was no turning back now.

"Hi, Rachel."

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"There's something I wanted to tell you, but I'm not very good with expressing how I feel," She breathed. "So, I thought singing it to you will be better."

"Y-You're going to sing to me?"

"Yes, if that's okay with you."

"That's more than okay."

"Okay." Quinn gestured to the stool in front of the piano. "Here, I got a stool for you."

"Thank you," Rachel said as she sat down.

"You're welcome." Quinn turned around and sat down on the piano bench.

"Oh, I didn't know you played the piano."

"I've been taking lessons since I was five years old." She nervously cleared her throat. "Are you ready?" Rachel nodded her head and Quinn began playing the first notes of _Crush _by David Archuleta.

"_I hung up the phone tonight. Something happened for the first time, deep inside it was a rush. It was a rush." _She remembered the first time she saw Rachel. She was wearing a red argyle sweater, a matching red skirt, and white stockings. As Rachel was walking down the hallway, their eyes met and Quinn felt a rush through her body.

"_Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same about me, it's just too much, just too much. Why do I keep running from the truth?" _When she realized that she had a crush on Rachel, she denied it, but not anymore.

_"All I ever think about is you. You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I've just got to know." _She couldn't explain it, but there was something about Rachel that mesmerized her. Was it her endless drive to achieve her dreams? Or was it her passion for music? Whatever it was, she was enchanted.

This was it. This was the pivotal moment of the song. This was the moment she would confess. Quinn looked at Rachel with an intense, but passionate stare.

"_Do you ever think when you're all alone? All that we could be, where this thing could go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush? Do you catch a breath when I look at you?" _She often stole glances at Rachel during class, and her heart fluttered when their eyes would meet. She wondered if Rachel felt the same.

"_Are you holding back like the way I do? Cause I've tried and tried to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay, going away-ay-ay."_ She tried to get over her feelings, and she did it in such a twisted way. Not anymore. She was being honest with herself.

"_Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you. You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just go to know." _She just needed to know if Rachel felt the same way.

"_Do you ever think when you're all alone? All that we can, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush? Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? Cause I've tried and tried to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay, going away, going away-ay-ay, going away-ay-ay." _No, this crush wasn't going away. It was slowly becoming more.

The song was over.

Quinn stared at Rachel and the brunette looked like she was taken back. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly gaped.

Silence.

They have been quiet for only a couple of minutes, but it felt like an eternity to Quinn.

Shit. Maybe this was a mistake?

"Quinn," Rachel mumbled, breaking the silence. "I-I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"The song you just sang…it makes it seem like you have a crush on me."

"It's not just a crush." Quinn got up from the piano bench and made her way towards Rachel. She then reached for Rachel's hand and pulled the girl to her feet. She gazed at Rachel with such desire and adoration. "I like you, Rachel."

"Y-you like me?" Rachel stuttered.

"Yes, I like you."

"But why _me_?" Rachel whimpered, making Quinn's heart ache for a moment.

She knew why Rachel was shocked at her confession. Quinn spent two years making Rachel feel inferior, but she was never inferior. She was so much more.

"Why not you?" Quinn began to comfortingly rub Rachel's hands with her own. "You're intelligent, passionate, talented, ambitious, extremely forgiving, and beautiful." She smiled wholeheartedly at the girl in front of her, "so why not you?"

"I don't really know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Quinn assured her. "I just wanted to tell you how I feel about you. I like you, Rachel. And I hope you feel the same way, but I understand if you don't. I'll find some way to deal with my feelings."

Quinn slowly released Rachel's hands, taking in every touch. This could be the last time their hands would touch. She wanted to remember how Rachel's hands felt. Rachel didn't feel the same way, but at least she knew now.

She was about turn around and leave, but then she heard the softest protest, "no, don't go."

"Rachel."

"I don't want you to go, Quinn," she pleaded.

"Why?"

"Because I feel the same way. I'm sorry if I was lost for words. You just caught me off-guard with your confession," Rachel softly chuckled. "I like you, Quinn."

And Quinn couldn't stifle the stupid, happy, lovestruck grin that was plastered on her face. This was happening. Rachel actually liked her back! If she was dreaming, she never wanted to wake up. This was a dream come true, and only one thing could make it better.

"Can I…kiss you?"

"I might not be a good kisser," Rachel confessed, "I don't have a lot of experience."

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's shoulders. "I doubt it." She leaned down and closed the distance between them.

God, Rachel's lips were so soft. It was like she was kissing clouds. She felt Rachel tighten her hold around her shoulders. Quinn wanted to feel more, so she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. She slightly parted her lips and licked Rachel's lips with her tongue, begging for permission to enter. Rachel obliged and Quinn softly moaned when their tongues finally touched.

She has been kissed before, but she didn't feel anything when she kissed Finn our Puck. It was different with Rachel. It was like she was hit with a bolt of lightning. She felt her heart race and her whole body tremble. It was everything she imagined and more.

They eventually parted, breathless from their kiss. They stood there for a moment, smiling lovingly at each other. After a few minutes, Quinn's lips curved into a smug grin.

"What?" Rachel giggled.

"You're not a bad kisser."

And she kissed Rachel again.

* * *

After that fateful day in the auditorium, Quinn and Rachel were officially a couple, but they kept their relationship a secret. Only a few people knew. Rachel told her dads and Kurt, and Quinn informed Brittany and Santana.

Quinn told Rachel that she wasn't ready to come out of the closet, fearful of how her family would react. Rachel assured her that it was okay, and that she would wait until Quinn was ready to come out. The blonde was so grateful and thankful for how understanding her girlfriend was.

Even though they had to keep their relationship a secret, they still did things that normal couples do. They went out on dates, cuddled during movies, and had intense make-out sessions.

Quinn knew how difficult it was for Rachel to keep their relationship a secret. Rachel was the type of person who wanted to let the whole world to know that she was taken, but she couldn't do that. So, in her own Quinn way, she made sure to always let Rachel know how much she cared for her. She slipped notes into Rachel's locker, and on some days, she would secretly serenade Rachel during glee.

As each day passed, Quinn could feel herself fall deeper in love with Rachel. She didn't tell Rachel she loved her though. Quinn wanted the first time she told Rachel to be romantic. After all, Rachel deserved romance.

The big romantic gesture never happened though because Quinn talked too much sometimes.

* * *

They were spending another afternoon in Rachel's room, tangled in each other's arms. Rachel was currently straddling Quinn, pressing chaste kisses onto her lips.

"You know, I didn't think you could be this way," Rachel purred.

"What do you mean?"

"Romantic. Charming. Thoughtful. And loving," she murmured in between kisses.

"I was a repressed lesbian who couldn't admit to herself that she liked girls. I was a total bitch."

Rachel giggled and she softly kissed her girlfriend again. She pulled back and stared lovingly at her girlfriend. She lifted her hand and began to caress Quinn's right cheek. "I'm so happy where we are now, baby."

Baby.

Quinn remembered the first time Rachel called her baby. They were in a heated make out session. She was trailing kisses on Rachel's neck when Rachel suddenly moaned, "baby, that feels so good." Rachel was embarrassed that she let her pet name for Quinn slip, but Quinn reassured her that it was okay. She loved being called baby.

Quinn leaned forward and kissed Rachel's nose. "Were you surprised that I could be like this?"

She nodded her head, and without thinking, Quinn blurted out, "I'm different when I'm in love."

Rachel's eyes widen and she let out a small gasp.

Fuck.

She wasn't supposed to say that now! She wanted it to be a special moment for Rachel, but she just had to blurt it out. Curse her big mouth!

"You're in love with me?" Rachel whispered.

There was no point in denying it.

"Yes, I'm in love with you."

Rachel lunged at Quinn, passionately kissing her. Quinn welcomed the kiss and returned it with the same amount of fervor. Rachel pulled back after a few moments, trying to catch her breath after that heated kiss.

"I love you too."

"You do?"

"I do."

And Quinn kissed her again.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed, and before Quinn knew it, it was already May. That meant one thing. It was junior prom season.

Almost every high school student looked forward to prom. Who wouldn't want to spend an evening dancing with their significant other? But Quinn wasn't a typical high school student. She was a closeted lesbian who wanted nothing more than to go with her girlfriend, but she couldn't do that.

Her mother was already asking if anyone asked her to be their date, and reminded Quinn to start campaigning if she wanted to be prom queen. Quinn didn't want any of that. She didn't care if she was elected prom queen. All she cared about was Rachel.

"We should talk about prom."

Rachel adjusted her position on her bed so you could give Quinn her full attention. "What about it?"

"My mom has been asking me if I have a date for prom," Quinn mumbled.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I didn't have a date yet. I also told her that I wasn't sure if I wanted to go to prom."

"Why did you tell her that? Isn't prom a big deal to your mom?"

"It is, but I don't want to go if you can't be my date."

"Baby."

"It's the truth, Rachel." She started to draw small circles on Rachel's hands. "I don't want to go to prom if you're not my date."

"Baby, I feel the same way. I would love nothing more than dance with you at prom, but we know we can't go together."

Quinn sighed, "I know. You deserve more than being my secret love. I want to come out, but I'm just afraid that my mom won't accept me."

Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's right cheek, and she started to gently stroke it. "Baby, what we have is _enough_ for me. I _don't _want you to come out because you feel pressured to. If you're going to come out, I want you to do it when you feel safe and ready."

Quinn tenderly kissed Rachel's palm. "Thank you for being so understanding. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"So, what are we going to do about prom?"

"We'll figure something out." Rachel closed her eyes and rested her forehead onto Quinn's. "We always do."

* * *

They did figure it out.

Rachel overheard that Finn wanted to ask Quinn to prom, but Quinn was resistant to the idea. She didn't want to go to prom with her ex-boyfriend, but Rachel reminded her that it was the best thing to do in their situation. She couldn't go alone because her mom would get suspicious, so Quinn begrudgingly agreed.

"I was surprised that you actually agreed to be my prom date," Finn confessed as he drove them to the school.

"Why?"

"Because of how awkwardly things ended between us. You just broke up with me out of the blue."

Quinn did feel a little guilty for leading him on. Finn was a nice guy, and he deserved to be with someone who actually liked him. "I'm sorry for ending things so abruptly, but I was going through a lot during those times."

"It's okay. At least we're together now."

She grimaced. They _weren't _together. She was with Rachel. And only Rachel. "Finn, I want you to know that I'm _not_ interested in getting back together. You're _just_ my prom date," Quinn stressed.

"Relax, Quinn. I know that. Rachel made that perfectly clear when she told me to get you a gardenia corsage. I just thought that we could have some fun."

Quinn looked at her corsage. Gardenia. Gardenias signify a secret love.

"She did?"

"Yup, she specifically told me to get you a gardenia with a light green ribbon to match your eyes."

She should have known. All the best things in her life always led to Rachel.

* * *

The school couldn't afford to hire a live band to perform, so Principal Figgins asked Mr. Schuester if the glee club could provide the music. agreed and he planned for everyone to take turns performing.

Artie, Sam, and Puck performed Rebecca Black's _Friday._

And it was Rachel's turn now.

As Rachel sang the words to Eric Clapton's _Wonderful Tonight, _Quinn was dancing with Finn. Finn had been asking her all night if she wanted to dance, but she keep turning him down. Finally, she gave in because she was getting sick of him asking her. As she was dancing with Finn, she couldn't help but stare at Rachel. God, she was so beautiful, and she sounded amazing. How did Quinn get so lucky that Rachel was her girlfriend?

As Rachel kept singing, Quinn noticed that tears were starting to glisten in Rachel's eyes. She knew why. Even though Rachel told her that she was okay with her going with Finn, Quinn still knew that it bothered her. It wasn't easy seeing your girlfriend dance with somebody else at prom.

After the song ended, Rachel immediately rushed to the girl's restroom. Quinn excused herself and followed her. She opened the door and she saw Rachel gently wiping away her tears.

"Rachel," Quinn called out. "Are you okay?" She quickly glanced around the restroom to make sure they were alone.

"I'll be okay." she sniffled. "I just got emotional seeing you on the dance floor with Finn."

"I'm sorry," Quinn apologized. "If I had known that you were going to be singing the next song, I would have not danced with him. I know it must have hurt you."

"It did," Rachel admitted. "I thought I would be okay seeing you dance with him tonight, but I was wrong. I thought I would be okay tonight, but I'm not. I want nothing more than to share this night with you."

"I know," Quinn muttered. She raised her hand and wiped the tears away from Rachel's face. "I want that too."

"But we can't," she whimpered.

Quinn's eyes started to fill with tears. She hated seeing Rachel cry. She hated that it was her fault why her girlfriend was feeling this way. She embraced Rachel, and in return, Rachel wrapped her arms around her.

"I wish there was something I can do to make your tears go away. I hate seeing you cry."

"I know, baby, but there's nothing we can do."

* * *

After Quinn consoled Rachel, the two girls returned to the gymnasium. Rachel went off to find Sam and Mercedes, while Quinn sat down at an empty table. Finn was nowhere in sight, but she didn't care. All she cared was about Rachel's well-being.

_I know, baby, but there's nothing we can do. _

She couldn't get that out of head. There was something she could do, and it has been in the back of Quinn's mind for a while now. She could come out, but she was still terrified in how her mother would react.

Her parents, especially her father, were conservative in their beliefs. They believed that only a man and a woman should be together. Ever since her mother kicked out her father for having an affair, Quinn noticed that her mother was a little bit more open-minded and she started drinking less. Maybe she could come out to her. Maybe her mom would understand, but was she ready to come out?

She looked over to Brittany and Santana and to Kurt and Blaine. The two couples were dancing, and they looked so in love. Quinn wanted that. She wanted to dance with Rachel at prom. She wanted to kiss Rachel while they shared a dance. She wanted to shout to the world that she was in love with Rachel.

She knew what she had to do. She got up from her seat and walked over to Santana and Brittany.

"Santana, I need to borrow your car."

"My car?" Santana questioned. "Why do you need to borrow my car?"

"Is everything okay, Q?"

"Yes, everything is okay. I just need to borrow your car, Santana. I have to go somewhere," she pleaded. "I'll be back."

"Okay. My keys are in my bag over there," Santana gestured to the table. "Be safe."

"Thank you and I will."

* * *

Quinn parked Santana's car and exited the vehicle. She took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Mom! Are you here?"

"Quinn?" her mom called out. "What are you doing back so early?" Her mom emerged from the kitchen. "Is everything all right?"

"I need to tell you something important, and I couldn't wait anymore."

"Okay, Quinn, let's talk in the living room."

Quinn nodded her head and followed her mom. They sat down on the couch, and Quinn could feel the rapid beating of her heart.

"Quinn, what did you want to tell me?" Judy Fabray asked her daughter.

"Before I tell you, I just want you to know that I love you, mom."

"I love you too."

"And I…hope that you would still love me after this," Quinn whispered.

"Quinn, you're starting to scare me. Why wouldn't I love you after this?"

Her eyes began to flood with tears, but she tried to hold them back. "Mom, I'm gay." Judy had no reaction. Quinn couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing, so she kept talking. "I've known for a while. I knew dad wouldn't accept me, so I tried to hide it. I thought I could but…" Tears started to roll down her face. "I fell in love…with Rachel, and she's so amazing, mom. I can't keep pretending anymore. Rachel deserves more than that. I…deserve more."

Judy remained silent. Her face was stoic, and Quinn took it as a sign of rejection. More tears started to flow down her face. She actually thought her mother would accept her. What was she thinking?

Finally, Judy broke the silence five minutes later, and it changed everything.

"I know, Quinn."

"What?" Quinn managed to get out. "You know?"

"I wasn't completely sure, but I had a feeling," Judy explained. "After dating Finn, you didn't show interest in dating boys. You always told your father and I that you were focusing on your grades and the cheerios." Judy reached for her daughter's hand. "And then a couple of months ago, you started to change."

"I changed?"

Judy nodded her head. "You were happy. I can see it in your eyes. They always lit up when you talked about Rachel."

"Rachel? You knew too?"

Judy chuckled, "yes, Quinn. It was obvious. Even though you didn't explicitly say it, I could tell. It was a mother's intuition."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Quinn, I couldn't tell you. I knew you weren't ready." She paused. "And my therapist advised me to wait until you were."

"Therapist? You're going to therapy?"

"Yes," Judy admitted. "After I kicked out your father for having an affair, I was broken. He was the man I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with, but he betrayed me. I needed to heal. Your sister suggested I go to therapy."

"Frannie. Does she know about me?"

"No, she doesn't know. Only me and Dr. Jameson know," Judy assured her daughter. "She told me to let you know that it was safe to come out. I didn't really know how to do that without actually telling you that I know, so I dropped a few hints. I tried my best not to use the male pronoun when I asked you questions."

A few hints? Quinn thought back to her conversations with her mother. When Judy asked her about her date with prom, she never mentioned any boys. When her mother did pry about Quinn's love life, she never asked if she were dating any boys. She asked if she was dating someone new. Her mom knew. Her mom was trying to tell her it was safe to come out.

"Mom, I don't really know what to say. This is what I hoped for, but in the back of mind, I always thought you would react differently."

"Well, I have had some time to process this. I'm going to be honest with you, Quinn. I was upset at first, but I didn't want to lose you. You're my daughter, Quinn. No matter what. I'm still not 100% on board, but I'm getting there. It's going to take some time."

Quinn couldn't stop crying. Only these tears weren't of sadness. They were of joy. Her mother accepted her. She pulled her mom into a warm embrace, and Judy returned the hug.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too." Judy pulled back and wiped her daughter's tears away. "Now, go back to prom. Have fun with your girlfriend."

"I will, mom."

* * *

"Santana!"

"Q! There you are!" Santana exclaimed. "Rachel was looking for you. I told her that you borrowed my car to go somewhere, but I didn't know where. She has been trying to call you!"

"What? I didn't hear my phone ring. It must have been on silent." She handed Santana her car keys. "Thank you for letting me borrow your car."

"You're welcome. Where did you go?"

"I'll tell you later," Quinn promised. "I have to find Rachel first. Do you know where she went?"

"She went to the restroom a couple of minutes ago."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

* * *

"Hey," Quinn said as she walked inside the restroom.

Rachel turned her head and her eyes widen. "Baby!" She immediately wrapped her arms around Quinn. "I was looking all over for you. I was so worried!"

"I know. Santana told me. I'm sorry for worrying you, but I'm okay."

Rachel pulled back. "Where did you go?"

"I went home."

"Home?"

"I came out to my mom."

"You came out? Why? Are you okay? How did your mom react? Was she fine with everything?" Rachel babbled.

"Rachel, calm down. One question at time," Quinn tried to get her girlfriend to relax. "Yes, I came out to my mom." She reached for Rachel's hands and intertwined their fingers together. "After we returned to the gymnasium, I couldn't stop thinking about what you said. About how there was nothing we could do change things. You couldn't do anything, but I could. I thought about coming out."

"Baby, I never meant to make you feel guilty about this."

"I know. Trust me, you didn't pressure me. I wanted to come out." She kissed Rachel's temple. "I saw Santana and Brittany dance on the dance floor, and I got jealous. I wanted to do that too. I wanted to dance with you. I realized that I don't want to hide anymore. I want to tell the world that I'm in love with Rachel Berry. Before, I did that. I had to tell me mom first."

"How did she take it?"

"She'd known for a while," Quinn revealed.

Rachel gasped. "Really?"

"Yes. She said that I changed. She saw how happy I was. She said my eyes lit up whenever I talked about you."

Rachel giggled. "I don't blame you. I'm pretty amazing."

"You are." She softly kissed Rachel. "She accepts me, Rachel. She's not 100% on board, but she's getting there."

"Oh, baby, I'm so happy for you." Rachel gave Quinn a lingering kiss.

"And you know what this means?"

"What?" Rachel smiled.

"I'm ready to let the whole world know. I want everyone to know that I am in love with Rachel Berry."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I want to, and I know you do too."

"I do."

"So, we're doing this?"

"Yes!"

Quinn was about to kiss her, but then a familiar voice interrupted.

"Yo, Q! Stop making out with Berry and get to the stage! Figgins is going to announce who won prom king and queen!"

Rachel and Quinn erupted in laughter. You could always count on Santana to be crass.

"I'll be right out, Santana." Quinn responded.

"Go," Rachel urged. "We'll share a dance after you win."

Quinn arched her brow. "After I win? How do you know I won?"

"You are the most popular girl in school. None of the other nominees can compete with you. You're going to end up with the crown tonight."

And just like that, an idea popped into Quinn's head.

* * *

Quinn and the rest of the nominees were up at the stage, waiting for Principal Figgins to announce the winners. She looked over to the crowd and spotted Rachel. She winked at her and Rachel winked back.

"We have counted the votes and now it is time to announce your prom king and queen," Principal Figgins said. "Can I get a drum roll, please?" The drummer started drum. "Your prom king is…David Karofsky!"

"Yes!" David Karofsky cheered. The crowd applauded at his victory. Principal Figgins placed the crown on his head and handed him the scepter.

"Now, it's time to announce your prom queen. Can I get another drum roll?" The drummer started to drum again. "Your prom queen is…"

Before, Quinn didn't really care if she won prom queen or not. Now, she needed to win or else she wouldn't be able to do what she had planned.

"Quinn Fabray!"

The crowd erupted in cheer, and Quinn swore that she could hear Rachel cheering from the audience. Principal Figgins placed the crown on her head and gave her the scepter. Karofksy offered his hand to her, but she refused.

"I present you this year's prom king and queen!" The crowd cheered again. "Now, as tradition, the king and queen will share a dance."

Before the band could begin playing, Quinn whispered into Principal Figgins's ear. "Okay, our prom queen requested to say a few words before the dance."

Quinn stepped in front of the microphone and stared lovingly at Rachel. Rachel had a confused expression now, but that would soon disappear as Quinn began speaking.

"First off, I would like to thank everyone who voted for me." The audience clapped and Quinn waited for the claps to die down before she continued. "I know it's tradition for the prom king and queen to dance, but I'm going to break that tradition." She took a deep breath. Here was the big romantic moment.

"Instead, I'm going to dance with someone else. I'm going to dance with someone I love." For the first time, Quinn showed the public the smile she solely reserved for Rachel. A smile filled with love and adoration. "I'm going to dance with my girlfriend, Rachel Berry."

An incredible silence went through the crowd. Did Quinn Fabray just say that Rachel Berry was her girlfriend?

"Rachel, I'm sorry that it took me this long to come out. Thank you for being so understanding and loving. I love you so much," Quinn proclaimed.

She handed the scepter back to Principal Figgins. She climbed down the stage and started making her way towards her girlfriend. The crowd was still silent as ever, taking in the events that transpired before them.

Quinn didn't care how they reacted though. All she cared about was Rachel. She finally made it to her girlfriend. Rachel had a shocked, but longingly stare. Quinn pulled her to the center of the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and Rachel placed her arms around Quinn's shoulders.

The band finally started playing music, and Santana's voice filled the gymnasium. She was singing _Take My Breath Away. _

Rachel quickly glanced around her. "People are staring."

Quinn quickly looked briefly around and then back at her girlfriend. She shrugged her shoulders. "Let them stare. They're just jealous of how in love we are."

And Rachel beamed at her girlfriend. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too."

Quinn leaned down and captured Rachel's lips. Rachel welcomed the kiss and slowly kissed Quinn back. This was the moment they were waiting for. It took some time, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

_**Fin**_

Author's note: Well, that was a long one! It took me a whole week to write. What were your favorite parts? As always, please leave a review/comment. I would love to read what you all think. I might write another fic in Rachel's POV. Until next time! :D


End file.
